Paddle operated dispensing units are known for many purposes. A basic design for such units includes a lever having an enlarged portion or paddle for engaging a receptacle, with the lever connected to a valve or other mechanism associated with the dispenser for starting and stopping the dispensing of a product into the receptacle. Paddle operated dispensing units are known for use on refrigerators in dispensing units for both ice and chilled water. The paddle is depressed by pushing a glass or cup against the paddle, which activates the dispensing unit to dispense the water or ice into the receptacle.
It is known to provide the paddle within a recessed area or alcove of the refrigerator. If the small, recessed area is lit only from ambient light sources, the recess is dim with the paddle at the back thereof difficult to see. Therefore, various approaches to lighting the recessed area have been used with varying degrees of success. Incandescent bulbs have been placed at the top of the recessed area, directing light generally into the recessed area. If the light is dim, the paddle may not be adequately lit, remaining difficult to see. If the light is sufficiently bright to light the paddle, the entire recessed area of the dispensing unit may be objectionably bright and a distraction from an aesthetic reference. The incandescent light is also a source of unwanted heat for dispensing units of ice or chilled water. Further, incandescent bulbs require relatively high voltage to operate and have a generally short life span, requiring frequent replacement throughout the life of the appliance.
LED's have been used in place of incandescent bulbs, in attempts to address some of the problems associated with using incandescent bulbs for dispenser lighting systems. A problem with known uses of LED's to light dispensers is the generally poor light output due to not fully utilizing the light emitted from the LED's. For example, LED's have been positioned behind clear paddles to illuminate the paddles. A problem with this arrangement is that because the light source is behind the paddle, the light is not directed towards or into the cup, thereby limiting the light effect for the user. As another example, LED's have been mounted above the ice and water dispenser to shine down onto the paddles. A problem with this arrangement is that if the LED's are not properly positioned over the paddles, the light hitting the paddles, or hot spots, may not be centered, which provides an undesirable appearance aesthetically.
It is desirable that the paddle be lit adequately so that users having receptacles of various sizes and shapes can readily observe the paddle, to position properly the receptacle against the paddle for operation of the dispenser. However, a brightly lit recess can be objectionable aesthetically.
A further problem concerns seeing the level of water, for example, as it fills the receptacle. Without lighting, it is easy to overfill a glass or cup, particularly if the glass or cup is dark in color. Known lighting systems have not provided adequate light to the inside of the receptacle.
What is needed is a lighting system for dispensers that provides clear, yet subtle lighting of the paddle and light directed into the receptacle so that the level of filling is readily observable.